fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:2017 New Year Lucky Bag Summoning Campaign/@comment-27904100-20161230133844/@comment-28209103-20161230154953
Kraiden88 : Plz all of humanity could discuss this problem together and will never reach a consensus, nor there's any way to confirm/deny any of the answer relieably as far as it's logical answer. non-logical or spiritual approach are even harder to be debated. just like this Gacha,, okay it's my fault comparing the two question as a joke but they're comparable, the answer of this question is to make a choice based on personal preference a.k.a it's your call. human aren't solely logical creature so aside from conclusion coming from logical evaluation human should consider emotional value. personally I believe that 60:30:10 ratio between Logic,Emotion, and Blank is the ideal for modern Men. but in the end it's you alone who gonna made the decision not me, personally taking higher risk for higher return is better than safe choice hence the reason I'm set to pick the zerker pool even tho there's only 33.33% Chance of me getting what I wanted and giving me higher return but it's kinda tied with Assassin with higher chance to hit bingo.. now here's the reason I hesitate, I don't wanna get salty in the early new year so i'm tempted to take the Jack, on the other hand there's no real guarantee i'll get Jack and Jeanne is lower in my satisfaction list, tied with Vlad. I don't wanna get all mathematic and assign satisfaction value to servant to calculate the gain/risk ratio so i'll skip ahead and use the risk/satisfaction value as my indicator, therefore I pick Zerker since it's the riskiest meaning it'll give me the highest satisfaction while offering less dissapointment. To elaborate since I know my chance are slim therefore when I got what I wanted the feeling of being lucky is better, while gettin trash roll won't hurt as much since I know fromt he start that that my chance is slim therefore I have low expectation -> lower salt. now just answering this question gave us 3 alternative answer that are valid which is 1.) take the statistic route and roll for the pool that give you best chance of getting what you wanted. 2.) Take the risk for spesific servant ignoring the statistic. 3.) pick one class that you need and be happy with whatever you get. Now this is just simple question bout paid Gacha, the question bout life is way much broader and there's countless way to look at it, it's like more complex version of this question with unlimited answer, for example using your answer we could answer that it's possible to give life meaning by declaring it had no meaning, or expanding the definiton of life to most lifeform which most of it are incapable of making complex logic process like us human therefore unable to assign "meaning" to phenomenon (which incidentally are our speciality, finding meaning and pattern in all stuff). in the end the answer is the same,, it's up to you really, but there's no such thing as universally accepted or proven answer. @Nestle : since you have Saber Alter you should be fine, I don't have SSR Saber and to be honest I don't realize it most of the time considering how powerful Saber Alter is, she's cheaper to deploy, stronger than her SSR counterpart and generally cuter too IMO.